


To Know Your Safe, Is All I Want

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth Quake, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Natural Disasters, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Barry swallowed as he slowly turned in a circle, taking in the destruction caused by the earthquake.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 48





	To Know Your Safe, Is All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Barry swallowed as he slowly turned in a circle, taking in the destruction caused by the earthquake. He tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat, blinking rapidly at the stinging sensation from the back of his eyes; he felt his chest tighten as he took in everything.

“ _ Red _ !”

Whirling around, Barry felt his breath catch in his chest as he took the site barreling towards him. He let out an oomph as the person slammed into him and thick arms wrapped around him like steel bands.

“Red,” lips brushed the side of his neck as Mick’s face nuzzled into the right side, one of his hands traveling up to twin into the short hairs at the back of his neck while the other slipped into his back pocket. “ _ Barry _ .”

“Mi-Mick,” Barry hiccuped, baring his one face into the older man’s neck in return, “I-I thought,” he tried to get out before a sob slipped out, quickly followed by another as he fisted his hands into the front of the grey Henley.

He felt himself jolt when a second pair of hands dropped onto his shoulders before slipping down to his waist and sliding around to squeeze in between Barry and Mick’s bodies, fisting their shirts tightly in their grasps.

“Scarlet,” was breathed into the side of his hair, followed by lips pressing tightly to it.

“L-Len,” Barry breathed out as he pulled his head back from Mick’s neck and turned his head back as much as he could to take into the sight of his other lover.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
